Little Light
by Raindownpour
Summary: Roppi writes a love letter that he doesn't plan to send as a form of therapy. He puts it in a envelople that he labels Tsuki. Which Tsuki later finds and writes back. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Dear, Tsuki

The world is filled with filth known as humans. Their vail, disgusting, stupid, arrogant, proud, and worthless. I live each and every day for their demise.

I have witnessed the many evils in this world and know there is no innocence amongst human nature. People will hurt, cheat, steal, lie, and create chaos for petty reasons. I myself have been just as horrid as humans. Lurking in the darkness trying to stir some trouble with veil beings so that I have the right to harm them. If someone where to annoy me I would hurt them. I would even harm myself if I felt like I deserved it.

In my free time I humiliate those that think they are worth more then others. They think that they are a gift to the world yet they crack so easily when their flaws are reviled. Time and time again I have proven just how useless they are once they have been exposed. This is why I am highly despised by others. Since I choose to grasp the hidden truth that others would prefer to leave in the depths of their souls.

I am always bluntly honest which most people aren't found of. I prefer to be alone and make others and myself be in pure agony. Not once have I ever been cared for. Even the people who gave brith to me disliked me. For I am a person who is worthless and should experience unmentionable horrors. Too many times I have wanted nothing more then to die.

I want people to be void of this plant. Humans are the sickness of this world. I am a demon that lives to see them suffer. I want to expose the darkest part of their souls and show them just how grotesque their whole being is. I want to shatter their blissful ignorance by unraveling their true colors as I watch them wallow in sorrow. I wish to see them brake right before my eyes and bask in their misery. As you can see I am just as worthless as those horrible creatures even more so since I want to see them destroyed. I deserve nothing but pain and suffering.

Which is why I wonder why someone like you became a part of my life. What puzzles me the most is why did you stay involved in my life. Any person in their right mind would have left screaming at just how awful I am. So why would you stay with me. You must be the biggest idiot I know.

I often find myself thinking of the first time we met in that dark cold alley. At first I thought you were nothing more then some deceiving scum bag trying to get my attention by asking for directions. I find it laughable that I thought you were just another pervert trying to pull a fast one. Imagine my surprise when I realized you were really just an idiot that got lost. In fact after realizing you were far from being a pervert You also happened to be genuinely innocent. My whole entire life I never thought I would find someone so pure.

There is no person alive that can be any form of good. Your clumsy, dim witted, direction challenged, forgetful, naive, pure, kind, sweet, understanding, and loving. This makes me believe that your not human and I refuse to see you as such. To think I would find someone like you. Who would show me a small ray of light and brighten my dark little world. You are an angel which I could not dream of touching.

Which is why Iam writing this to remind myself that no matter how much I crave you I can never have you. I hate everyone including myself but I could never hate my angel, my love, my light, my reason for living.

This is a reminder to never let my decaying love destroy my beloved taski. He shall never see this. This is only to cage my undying love for a idiotic blond that has stolelen my heart. To show that although I can't calm my dangerous thoughts I can at least write to myself why I could never have you. Like everything I encounter I would brake you and you would grow to despise me as much as I hate myself. I know that if you were mine I would corrupt your pureness and make you into a filthy human. Destroying your beautiful clean essence. I refuse to extinguish the little light this dark foul World has to offer.

I write this with pure love and care for my sweet dear Tsuki.

Hachimenroppi Orihara


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Dear Roppi San,

I am sorry for reading your letter. The last time I visited your apartment I dropped my bag, and as I was rushing to grab my stuff I took the letter by accident. My name was on the envelop so I thought it was ok for me to

open it. I was confused at first, but then realized it was a love letter. I got scared when I learned I wasn't suppose to read it. I am really really sorry I read it.

I don't regret reading it. Not that I wanted to read your personal thoughts without you knowing, I am so sorry I did. I only wanted to let you know I like you too.

I thought it was sweet how you described me. I am not the easiest person to love. I don't have much to offer. Your the only one besides my family that sees me as more then someone's who's stupid and clumsy.

Sorry I couldn't write anything as beautiful as you. I don't have that kind of skill. I deliver so many letters but this is the first time I write one. No matter how many times I rewrote this letter I couldn't write one as good as yours.

Just thinking about what you wrote makes me happy. I never would have thought you liked me too. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but was afraid you wouldn't want to see me if I did.

Meeting you is one of my favorite memory of you. I remember I got lost on my way home from work, and asked you for directions. I forgot what you told me, and went back to were I started. When I saw you were still there I tried to make sure you didn't notice me, but I failed. Instead of making fun of me, you told me you would take me back yourself. I didn't know how to respond to your kindness. I was so freaked out that I didn't follow you well. You got mad, but you still helped me by pulling me along. I can still remember how warm your hand felt on my wrist. You were insulting me, but it didn't feel like you were. I kept thinking your words were as sweet as pudding. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. You made me feel like I was worth being taken care of. when I ask for directions, people usually ignore me or get frustrated when I ask. Your the only one who toke the time to take me were I needed to go. I could tell you didn't want to help me, but you still did. To me that shows how nice you are. I wanted to be your friend, but I was scared to ask you for your name. After you left, I kept wishing I could see you again. My heart was filled with joy when I found you again. I am always getting lost, but I'll always find my way back to you.

Your all that I want. I used to think that no one would want to be with me, and that I bothered everyone. My brothers always told me I didn't, but I knew they said that to make me feel better. I was so lonely. Then you showed up, and changed my life for the better. I don't get lost, or stutter as much as I used to. You taught me new words, and a different view of the world. Made me realize I can do so much more then I thought I could. I don't feel lonely anymore. When I am around you my heart beats uncontrollably. Thanks to you my life has become colorful and bright. Your my one and only.

You treat me better then anyone I know. I only get scared, when you say you want to hurt yourself. It's not when you get mad at me or when you talk about how you feel about people. I like your honesty. Most people lie to me to protect me, but you always tell me the truth. It makes me want to better myself, and that you trust that I can handle anything. I feel safe with you. I love the times we spend together. I also love the quiet times were I sit on your floor, and you read. Those moments give me peace. I don't want to live in a world without you. My life would be lonely, and sad. You are so much better then what you think you are. Please don't hurt yourself. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I need you.

I don't think I deserve you. I know you think that I can't be with you but for any reason I can't be with you it's because of me not you. Iam the one who doesn't deserve your love. I don't think I am an angel and I know your not a demon. All I do is screw everything up. I annoy and make you mad. I don't know how to remember important information. I lose many things. You are better then me because even with all my faults you still help me. No matter how many times I fail your still there. I think that you are a kind person. I know you can do so many horrible things but you don't hurt innocent people. I think that shows that you want to protect what's right and get rid of what's wrong.

I just want to make you realize that no matter what you do or say that I will always love you because there is only one Roppi and I want all of him no matter what. There is no one else I could need more then you. There is nothing you can do to make me hate you. I would do anything for you except willing to hurt you. Even if you begged me to hurt you I wouldn't. You might have been hated but now you have someone who loves you. I might not be much but I hope someday I can be all that you need. There is nothing you can do that can make me change just how much I care for you. So please let me be with you. I will understand if you say no, if I were you I wouldn't want me. If you reject me I would understand and hope that you would still keep in touch and know that no matter what you do I will always be here for you. I really want you to be with me so please say yes. I love you

Roppi.

Forever yours, Tsuki

* * *

A few days later Tsuki gets a letter from Roppi.

Dear naive moron,

You are an idiot. I love you too.

Hachimenroppi Orihara

* * *

A\N: Thank you for reading this fic. I can't express how much it meant to me that this fic was read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are awesome. This is my first fic, it was fun to write (even if Tsuki letter was difficult for me to write).

If your wondering how Tsuki found the letter so easily it was because Izaya found out that Roppi would write letters to him and thought it would be fun if the blond found it (it didn't work the way he planed since Tsuki couldn't find it right away. He even made a game out of having to move it so roppi wouldn't find out).

Now that this fic is finished I will be writing a longer one (not related to this little snippet) about these two called first impressions, so if you are interested keep a look out. I don't know when I will post it, but it's currently being written.

Once again thank you for the support. Have a nice day.


End file.
